1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat exchanger system, particularly to a loop heat pipe modularized heat exchanger system.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional CPU-mounted heat exchanger, as shown in FIG. 1, comprises an attach block 10xe2x80x2, a heat pipe 11xe2x80x2, a heat exchanging unit 12xe2x80x2, and a fan 13xe2x80x2. The attach block 10xe2x80x2 is mounted on a CPU 20xe2x80x2. The heat pipe 11xe2x80x2 connects with the attach block 10xe2x80x2 and the heat exchanging unit 12xe2x80x2 respectively. The fan 13xe2x80x2 is disposed by the heat exchanging unit 12xe2x80x2 to supply air for dissipating heat from the heat exchanging unit. As shown in FIG. 2, the heat pipe 11xe2x80x2 is filled with a wick layer 111xe2x80x2 so that fluid which evaporates easily flows inside the heat pipe 11xe2x80x2 along the wick layer 111xe2x80x2. The heat pipe 11xe2x80x2 has a heated end connected to the attach block 10xe2x80x2 and a cooled end connected to a lower side of the heat exchanging unit 12xe2x80x2. The attach block 10xe2x80x2 conducts heat generated by the CPU 20xe2x80x2 and cause fluid in the heat pipe 11xe2x80x2 to evaporate as vapor so that the vapor can absorb the heat and cool the CPU 20xe2x80x2. At the cooled end of the heat pipe 11xe2x80x2, the vapor condensates and returns to the heated end 112xe2x80x2 to be heated and evaporated again, performing a heat-exchange cycle. Liquid and vapor in the heat pipe 11xe2x80x2 flow counter to each other in a single pipe and pressure loss is large. If the heat pipe 11xe2x80x2 is long, the efficiency of heat exchange is worse. There is no way tightly to engage the cooling end to a base or fins of the heat exchange unit 12xe2x80x2 so that it results in a relatively large thermal resistance. The contact area between the heated end and the attach block is limited and it is not possible to eliminate a generated clearance between the heated end and the attach block so that the efficiency of heat transfer is low. If the attach block 10xe2x80x2 is thicker, it will result in a larger thermal resistance to affect the efficiency of heat dissipation. Conventional heat exchangers not only have the shortcomings mentioned above but are also expensive to manufacture due to a large number of single components.
It is the main object of the present invention to provide a loop heat pipe modularized heat exchanger system with good efficiency of heat transfer.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a loop heat pipe modularized heat exchanger system with less component parts and easy assembly and manufacture.